the dreams n shinobi
by sosuke.arancr
Summary: saat naruto n' aliansi shinobi berhasil mengalahkan madara uchiha yg hdp kembali dan memenangkan perang dunia shinobi ke 4,,akhir'y naruto melamar hinata didepan smua aliansi shinobi,,,Tapi saat hinata memberi jawaban'y ternyata naruto terbangun dari mimpi...dunia yg berbeda dari dunia ninja... sekarang dimulai'y kisah cinta naruto n hinata lanjutan dari mimpinya


Chapter 1

Naruto : The Dreams love n' shinobi

Genre : Adventure/fantasy

Rating : K+T

Pair : Naruto U Hinata H

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Gaje...mungkin

Sumary; saat naruto n' aliansi shinobi berhasil mengalahkan madara uchiha yg hdp kembali dan memenangkan perang dunia shinobi ke 4,,akhir'y naruto melamar hinata didepan smua aliansi shinobi,,,Tapi saat hinata memberi jawaban'y ternyata naruto terbangun dari mimpi...dunia yg berbeda dari dunia ninja...

Mw tw selanjut'y...ayo baca...

CHAPTER 1 ; Diluar Dugaan

Akhir'y madara memperoleh kekuatan Rhikudou sennin n' berhasil mendapatkan semua biju kecuali kurama dan membentuk jubi kembali...

''Hahahaha...aku lah dewa diatas dewa,,kalian akan kukirim ke kematian kalian''seringai madara

Smua aliansi shinobi n' naruto kehilangan percya diri bahkan ad yg sampai menangis...''kita tak mungkin menang..''

''Uwaa...aku ingin hidup'',,''kita kalah...'' terdengar diseluruh alianshi shinobi putus asa..

''Haruskah seperti ini?apa aku akan kalah?apa kedamaian itu cuma ilusi?maafkan aku toushan...kassan...ero-sennin...nagato-nii...itachi...n' smua'y ..untuk pertama kali'y aku tak bisa memenuhi janji'ku untuk membuat kedamaian n' mengalahkan madara...''ucap naruto yg terbaring ditanah dengan luka yang cukup parah...

''Cukup sampai disini saja,selamat tinggal orang2 lemah...''madara membentuk hand seal menggabungkan jubi n' susanoo'y seperti saat melawan hasirama senju yg menggabungkan susanoo dengan kyubi tapi kali ini dengan jubi...

Armor samurai susanoo madara membesar menutupi sluruh tubuh jubi...''grroarr...gr...''raung'y yang menembus ketakutan shinobi...

Terlihat wujud jubi berselimut susanoo sedang membuat jubi dama berlapis potongan pedang n' api ammaterasu n'semakin membesar...''aku akan akhiri dengan jubi dama ...'' teriak sang madara...

''Berakhir sudah...''naruto memejamkan mata...

''Naruto...hei naruto...''teriak orang memanggilku...

''Siapa kau?''aku membuka mata perlahan n' bertanya pada orang didepanku...awal'y aku tak mengenalinya tapi akhir'y aku tau dia ero-sennin jiraya yg tersenyum didepanku...

''Ero-sennin?uwaaa...apa aku sudah mati?apa ini disurga?tidak...aku belum menikah...''teriak naruto dengan gaya bodoh'y tapi hanya ditanggapi senyum oleh jiraya...tapi akhr'y naruto murung...''bukankah tadi aku dimedan perang,teman2'ku smua yang berjuang...telah mati...hiks...hiks...''tangis naruto.

''Hei...gaki...kau terlihat sudah besar ya?tapi ternya bodohmu itu bertambah parah...ha..ha..ha...''ledek jiraya

''Hei...kakek mesum...bukan waktunya mengejekku''ucap naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi n memajukan bibir'y...

''Gomen...gomen...naruto,kamu belum mati n' ini bukan di dunia kematian tapi di alam bawah sadarmu...dulu aku menyimpan cakraku ditbuhmu saat kita latihan dulu...''

''Benarkah?tapi it percuma...aku akan mati sebentar lagi dan para shinobi lain'y''...naruto sambil meneteskan airmata..

''Mana naruto yang slalu bersemangat dulu?sebelum detak jantung berhenti masih da harapan...walaupun kesempatan it 1% sebelum mencapai 0% semua masih bisa berubah...''

''Benarkah ero-...''potong naruto tapi langsung diam saat melihat keseriusan jiraiya

''Ini benar naruto...aku ingin kau mendengarkan baek2''jelas jiraiya dibalaz anggukan naruto

''Baik aku akan mulai...kau tau naruto ada kekuatan yang melebihi kekuatan manusia?ya it kekuatan alam...Rhikudou sennin juga manusia walaupun disebut dewa tapi tetap dia manusia...kau ingat saat melawan kyubi untuk menarik cakra'y?kyubi kalah dengan kekuatan alam...yaitu sage-mode'mu...''

''Tapi...''potong naruto...

''Tapi apa naruto,selama ini kamu hanya memakai energi alam yg sgat sedikit karna tubuh manusia terbatas untuk menampungnya...

Kau harus menampung energi alam ke sebuah jutsu...''lanjut jiraiya

''Apakah it RASENGAN?''ucap naruto

''Kau benar,rasengan it jutsu terhebat yang ayahmu ciptakan yang jika ditambhkan cakra lain akan bertambah hebat..seperti rasensuriken milikmu...naruto aq percyakan dunia padamu''sambil memegang bahu naruto...

''Naruto...berjuanglah untuk kami...''dari belakang jiraiya muncul sosok kusina,nagato,itachi n para shinobi yang gugur.

''Pasti kassan...smua'y...aku akan berjuang...terima kasih telah mengakuiku n' percya padaku...mulai sekarang kalian tenanglah dialam sana...AKU UZUMAKI NARUTO AKAN MENEPATI JANJI-DATTEBAYO...''teriak naruto dengan senyuman khas'y sambil air mata yang menetes...

Akhir'y naruto bangun dan berdiri...

''Hei...gaki...aku dengar smua'y...mari kita lakukan...''ajak kurama

''Ha'i kurama-san,ayo...''mata naruto berubah menjadi mode-sage+kyubi

''Aku butuh cakra kalian smua...alirkan ke jutsu terakhr'ku''teriak naruto

Para aliansi shinobi kembali bersemangat setelah melihat naruto bangkit n' memberi sedikit harapan...

''Yosh...''

''Ha'i...''

''Aku percya padamu naruto''

''Aku titipkan harapan kami padamu''

Teriak para shinobi n' teman2 naruto...

''Kau serius dobe?''sasuke

''Aku percya padamu karna kau anakku''minato

''Na-Naruto...kun...mari berjuang''hintata

''Baiklah...alirkan semua ke rasengan naruto''

Teriak tsunade...A-raikage...garra n' para kage lain'y...

''Semangat masa muda kami serahkan padamu''gay n lee

''Keras kepala...rasakan kematian kalian...JUBI-DAMA ...''serang madara uchiha ke naruto yg dibelakang'y berdiri seluruh aliansi shinobi...

''Terimakasih,toushan...sasuke...hinata...teman2...smua'y..AKU TAK'KAN KALAH MADARA...''

''SENPOU-CO...OOODAMA...RASENHSURIKEN...''naruto melompat menuju jubi dama madara dengan membawa rasengan bentuk suriken super besar dengan empat elemen mengelilingi'y...

Beberapa saat kedua serangan itu bertemu...''duaaar...boom...''

''Hahaha...kalian tidak akan menang...APA?''mata madara kaget tak percaya jubi dama berhasil dihancurkan tanpa menggores naruto...kini rasen suriken naruto mengenai perut madara dan dilemparkan mengenai juabi sampai terzeret 3mil...

''MUSTAHIL...AKU DIKALAHKAN...A..AAA''Teriak madara

Duarr...boom...duar...boom...ledakan yang sangat dahsyat...menghancurkan tubuh madara dan jubi...akhrnya perang dunia shinobi ke-4 selesai dimenangkan oleh aliansi shinobi...

''Yeah...ui...''

''Kita menang''

''Kita hidup''

''Anak it hebat''

Teriak girang shinobi...

''Dobe kau hebat''sasuke

''Kau menepati janjimu naruto''kakasi

''Naruto...tousan bgga padamu...kassan pasti bgga juga padamu''minato

''Ternyata dia lebih hebat dariku...haha''hashirama senju

''Iya kak...tapi sama bodoh'y denganmu...''sindir tobirama n' senyum kearah naruto

''Kau...tobira...''hasirama marah n' mengejar adik'y...hal it jadi tertawaan para shinobi...

''Dewa shinobi?hehehe...tidak seperti legenda'y''sarutobi...hokage...

''Naruto...masa muda yang indah...baiklah aku akan merayakan kemenangan ini dengan berjalan memakai tangan kekonoha...''semangat guru guy

''Yosh...aku juga akan ikut guy-sensei''timpal lee

Shinobi yang lain sweetdroop...

''Naruto bertahanlah...aku...aku akan mengobatimu...hiks...''sakura

''Sudahlah sakura...aku dah agak baikan...''naruto berdiri dibntu kakasi...

''Na-naruto-kun...''pggil hinata

''Iya...hinata-chan?''hinata blushing ketka naruto menjwab dengan cengiran khas'y...

''Ano...ano...''hinata gugup...

Dengan segera naruto meraih tangan hinata n' memegang bibir hinata dgan tlunjuk'y membuat hinata semakin memerah...

''Jangan pingsan hinata''batin hinata

''Cukup...jangan bicara lagi hinata...''naruto

Deg...hinata seperti tertsuk hati'y...

''Hinata...aku juga mencintaimu,,maaf baru bisa menjawab ungkapan cintamu dulu saat invasi pain...aku cuma tidak yakin bisa membhagiakan kamu tapi seiring waktu aku bertmabah yakin ketulusanmu...''naruto terdiam sejenak lalu

''Hinata...MAUKAH KAU MENIKAH DENGANKU DAN MENJADI IBU DARI ANAK2'KU?naruto melamar hinata didepan alianshi shinobi dgan brteriak...

''Uwo...naruto melamar hinata''teriak shinobi pling depan...

''Nona hinata...''klan hyuga

''Dasar kau dobe/naruto membuatku iri''ucap sasuke..sakura..kakasi...n rokie 11...

''It baru anak toushan,,kushina ank kita sudah dewasa...''bgga minato hgga airmata'y menetes...

''Hebat...kau gaki...''

''Jawabanmu apa hinata?hinata hyuga maukah kau menikah denganku?''ulang naruto

Wajah hinata memerah...menunduk n memainkan jari tlunjuk'y...

''B-Ba...Baiklah na...na-ru..to-kun...''jawab hinata dgan sgat pelan

''Apa hinata?aq tak mendgarmu?''mendkatkan telinga'y ke hintata...

Hinata yg malu'y level atas itupun gemetar akhry dibranikan mengulang jwby dgn keras...

''AKU MAU MENJADI ISTRIMU NARUTO-kun''...setelah jwbn it hinata langsung dipeluk naruto...

Seluruh shinobi berteriak senang n' menangis terharu...bhkan orochimaru...

''Aku juga harus menikah...lihat saja nanti''batin orochimaru

Naruto memandang hinata...setelahy hinata mentup mata...bibir naruto mendkat ke bibir hinata...4cm...3cm...2cm...mkin dkat smpai nafas'y pun terasa...1cm...

Gubrak...

''Itai...kepalaku...''teriak naruto

Jebret...pintu kamar naruto terbuka terlhat sosok wanita rambut panjang warna merah memakai clemek n membawa spatula dgan wajah khawatir...

''Naruto...kau tidak apa2?''khwtir khusina...ya dialah ibu dari naruto

''Kassan...cuma jatuh...''smbil memegangi kepala...

''Kalau begitu bgun...sudah jam 06.45 ini hari pertamamu sekolah di konoha high school bukan?''taya'y

''Iya...ini hari...''

10%

30%

50%

70%

90%

100%

''Apa...jam 6.45?uwaaa...aku telat...''teriak naruto lari ke kamar mandi...

Bersambung...


End file.
